Klaine Skype
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: Kurt is skyping Burt, but Blaine just wants to have skype sex with his boyfriend.  Yes I know there's a billion fics out there like this.  I don't expect anyone to read it.  Wrote it though and thought I would put it up.  There's actually no sex in it.


AN: Klaine skyping with sex. Yes I know there's a billion fics out there like this. No I don't expect anyone to read it. I don't even have porn in it. I can't write porn well and while I could work at writing it it's too much work for something that isn't as important to write as other stuff. That's my personal writing though and I won't bring it in to here. So I wrote it and figured I would put it up for the heck of it. It kept me busy on a four hour train ride to the Christmas Market. Oh and it ends kind of awkward, but I was writing on the train and my friend was next to me and trying to read what I wrote. Thankfully my handwriting is really bad and English isn't his first language. I also didn't want to write the porn when I typed it up. So use your imagination. I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Would you stop worrying Kurt? I'm eating fine, I promise. Carol makes sure of it." Burt rolled his eyes at his son.<p>

"I'm sorry dad. I just don't like being so far away. What if something happens?" Kurt asked his eyes wide.

Burt sighed wishing he could give him a hug. "Listen Bud, I'm doing good. Nothing's going to happen to me okay?" Burt emphasized.

Kurt nodded. "Okay. How's the shop?" Kurt asked and listened as his dad talked about what had happened that week. He missed his dad and family a lot, more than he thought he would. New York was wonderful though. He couldn't wait till next year when Blaine would come. As if he knew Kurt was thinking of him Blaine logged on and messaged Kurt.

_Hey!_

_Hi, talking to dad, give me a few minutes and then we can skype._

Kurt switched back to the window with his dad, paying attention to him once again. It didn't last for long though as Blaine sent him another message. Kurt ducked his head and coughed to hide his reaction from his dad.

"You alright kid?" his dad asked as he coughed a bit harshly.

"Yea fine. Give me a minute, I'm going to get some water." Kurt said getting up and grabbing his phone from the desk.

_Blaine! Keep it in your pants for 5 more minutes._

_But it's been a half hour already!_

Kurt looked at the time in surprise. He hadn't even noticed how late it had gotten. Showed how much he missed his dad when he was willing to ignore his boyfriend who was offering him sex, something he couldn't get from his dad. There was also the fact that he talked to Blaine everyday on the phone and texted him constantly. They also skyped at least twice a week if not more. Still it had been an hour. Kurt went back to his computer.

"Sorry dad." Kurt said as he sat back in front of the camera.

"It's okay, I heard your phone, everything ok?" Burt asked.

"Oh yea. Blaine was just texting me to say hi." Kurt said.

"He came over the other night for dinner." Burt told him.

Kurt nodded. "Yea, he rubbed it in my face that he got to have Carol's food. When he told me what she made I let him know that it was my recipe and could make it any time I wanted."

Burt laughed. "Hey anything's better than my cooking."

Kurt laughed and agreed, looking down as his phone vibrated. He opened the message and nearly chocked. Blaine had sent a picture of himself that was less than decent. It also was good at turning Kurt on. He took a deep breath and ignored it, smiling at his dad.

"You sure everything's ok kid?" Burt asked.

"Yea, I just miss you." Kurt covered.

"Well Christmas Break isn't too far." Burt assured him, even though it was only October.

Kurt talked to his dad a bit longer, or more he pretended to listen to his dad as he kept getting messages from Blaine. Inappropriate messages too. Eventually his dad hung up and Kurt called Blaine.

"Finally!" Blaine said as soon as the call connected.

"Don't be so happy. That wasn't nice. I talk to you all the time meaning I don't get to talk to my ad as much. I'm not sure I want to do this anymore tonight." Kurt pouted.

"I'm sorry hun. I just want you so much. Come on, I promise I won't do it again. I know you want this." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt softly smiled at him. "All right, all right, as if I can say no to you."

Blaine smiled back wishing he could hug Kurt or kiss him. At least he was able to see him though. They had talked about this before Kurt left. Sure it had been awkward the first time, but they had made it work. Blaine had enjoyed it a lot. He looked forward to their weekly skype sex calls. Kurt didn't get as much out of them, but it made Blaine happy, and honestly he couldn't complain about seeing his boyfriend like he was now, naked flushed, for him.

Kurt smiled. Next week he would make sure to not schedule his skype call with his dad the same day as his call with Blaine. He had time, but he liked to prepare and think about Blaine beforehand. That was hard to do while skyping your father. Kurt pushed thoughts of his dad aside and focused on his boyfriend.


End file.
